1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photoelectric conversion device including a light-transmitting conductive film with which the reflectance oh a back electrode side is improved.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a photoelectric conversion device that generates power without carbon dioxide emissions has attracted attention as a countermeasure against global warming. As a typical example thereof, a solar cell which uses a crystalline silicon substrate of single crystal silicon or polycrystalline silicon has been known.
In solar cells using a crystalline silicon substrate, a structure having so-called homo junction is widely used. In such a structure, a layer having the conductivity type opposite to that of the crystalline silicon substrate is formed on one surface side of the crystalline silicon substrate by diffusion of impurities.
Alternatively, a structure with hetero junction in which amorphous silicon having different optical band gap and conductivity type from those of a crystalline silicon substrate is formed on one surface side of the crystalline silicon substrate is known (see Patent Documents 1 and 2).